Kranken Seele
by Chemystery
Summary: Steve Rogers hadn't always been Steve Rogers. He had been many different people, throughout different lives. An incident in his first life causes him to have a diseased soul, causing him to go through being reincarnated again and again. His last thought before the plane went down was, "I hope it's different this time."
1. Chapter 1

Around six centuries ago, there was a young woman who lived in germany. She lived a very ordinary life on her farm. However, that all changed one day when a couple of norse gods showed up. After her initial distrust of them, she learned their names were Thor and Loki. They learned hers was Heidi. They became fast friends while they stayed on her farm, and learned much from each other. The young gods thought of a worthy title for her after witnessing her ferocity when protecting, and called her Smárulf, or little wolf. On one such time together, Loki was practicing a new spell. Thor had teased him however, and in his frustration, his spell changed, and hit their Smárulf. They had no idea what happened though. In that next winter however, Heidi took on a deathly illness and passed in the care of the brothers.

The brothers, grief stricken, returned to Asgard.

Meanwhile, Heidi's course in death did not quite go as planned. She ended up in a type of limbo, and remaned there for near eighty years. She was reborn to a japanese family of samurai then, which proved to be quite different from her previous life. The biggest difference was her new body. It was male.

The allfather was informed of a human soul that had been reincarnated, which shouldn't have been possible. Loki was told that it had been his Smárulf that had been reborn. He was overjoyed at the thought of seeing her again. A thought which was quickly shot down by the allfather, who forbade him from telling Thor as well.

Heidi, now Daisuke, lived the way of a wandering samurai. He died at age twenty four, when he caught another bad illness. He was stuck in limbo for many years again, and again, was reborn.

Smárulf's new family was French. And she was female again, which was soon proved to be not much of a good thing. She managed to pose as a man and fight in the thirty year war, despite her gender. She was discharged however, when she caught the her third bad illness, and passed away at the age of twenty eight.

On her fourth life, she was once again male. This time, he was born to a poor family of scottish farmers. This life did not last long, as when Smárulf, now Aodhan, died from famine at the young age of fourteen.

On his fifth life, he was named Agata, and born female in Spain. She helped supply soldiers in the first carlist war, but was killed when found at age twenty five.

Her next life however, will be going a bit differently. For she will be reborn as Steve Rogers, who would become famous as Captain America. This is where things start getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve hated this body. While he had died of sickness before, he never really had a weak body. On the flip side, he loved his new mother, just as he had for all his previous parents. He, also, loved his best friend. 'It would never work out.' he would think. 'He likes girls, and even if he did like guys, he would never love someone with this body. That, and we would be thrown in prison.'

But Bucky, his Bucky, was his anchor. He wouldn't be here right now, if it weren't for him. Here, in their apartment, sleeping in the same bed. Which he wouldn't mistake for loving him. 'It's just cold.' he thought.

* * *

Bucky was a flirty drunk, Steve had found. He knew he was only like that because of the alcohol though. But he was still drunk, so Steve did him best to get him home.

"C'mon Stevie, I'll come quietly if you just give me a kiss." Bucky had said cheekily. He knew he would regret it if Bucky remembered, but he needed to get him home. So, he sighed, stood on his tip toes, and leaned in. It was just supposed to be a peck. A chaste kiss to the cheek, but Bucky wanted differently.

Which brought them to having a full blown makeout session. And it was times like these that Steve cursed his male body, because his arousal was beginning to show. He needed to stop this before Bucky noticed.

"B-buck, stop." he said when he finally broke away. "Why?" Bucky whined. "W-we need to get you home." Steve managed to stutter out. If Steve had been looking at Bucky's face, he would have noticed his gaze move lower, and a flare of understanding enter it. But as it happened, he was not, and tried to drag Bucky home. He managed to succeed.

But as soon as he had shut the door, Bucky was attacking him again. Kissing him as though his life depended on it, while removing Steve's shirt. Steve managed out a wimper before Bucky leaned back. He had a sultry smile on his lips as he said, "So sweet, baby doll, I could just," he paused a little to nibble on steve's neck, making him groan, before moving up to his ear and whispering huskily, "eat you right up." THAT sent a jolt of arousal down to his already hard cock, as he whimpered, "Bucky." he then felt Bucky's own hard on, as he proceeded to grind up against him, he couldn't stop himself from grinding back.

"A-ah, Buck." he'd moan. "S-Stevie." Bucky groaned back. He was close, he thought, as he continued to chant Bucky's name. He was just about to come, when Bucky bit down on his neck. "Bucky!" he shouted as he came in his pants. He knew Bucky came too, because he had stopped as well. 'So tired.' Steve thought as he slumped against Bucky. He must have carried him to bed, because the next morning, he woke up to Bucky's chest. He also must've removed their pants, Steve thought as his face caught flame, because neither of them were wearing anything under the cover.

He felt horrible, Bucky was drunk, he couldn't control his actions but he and bucky had... He couldn't even think it. It was then that Bucky started to stir. "Stevie?" he murmured, before his eyes shot open in surprise. "S-steve? Did that-did we really?" he asked with a look of horror on his face.

Steve thought his heart was being crushed, thinking that Bucky must be disgusted with what happened. "I-it's fine Buck. I know it meant nothing. I-I'll just-" he tried to say but Bucky interupted him. "It's not fine Steve, you obviously didn't want it, that means… I forced you." the last part came out as a whisper. Steve, however, knew otherwise. He decided fessing up would be for the best, if only to relieve Bucky's guilt. "Th-that's where you're wrong Buck. Because I did want it. I wanted you." he said. "Steve," Bucky tried to say, shock coating his features.

"I've loved you for years Buck, last night didn't change that." Steve interupted, finally looking up at Bucky. After a moment, Bucky jolted forwards, kissed him and said, with a serene smile on his face, "I love you too Steve."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to write more soon!**


End file.
